Ineluctable Demise
Ineluctable Demise is the ninth chapter of Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2. Dated August 25th of 2188, two days after finishing Encore, Dr. Henry Snacman sealed him along with all his research data in a hidden laboratory, as he had a strong presentiment that Saturn was coming after him. Henry's last note was written while Captain Elika and Rubre were chasing Suction, who appeared alone. He finishes it saying that if someone was reading that, it was because he failed. He asks to guide Encore to the right path and tell his wife that she is always going to be in his heart. As the files were over, the Hunters were left without the end of the story, but X knew Platina was aside Henry in his last moments and asked her to tell what happened. She cried, regreting that she wanted to fight instead of escaping with her husband, but after wiping her tears away, she started her testimony. A short time after the news about Suction, the couple heard a loud noise outside their house. They knew that it was Saturn, and hurried to prepare themselves for the battle. Henry went outside to hold him while Platina equipped the Valiant Frontline Suit. After that, a scene that was not seen by her is shown. Saturn greets Henry six years after their last battle, and sees that Henry has not changed his kind heart. Although he saw that as a weakness, it was that kindness that allowed Saturn to become aware. It was Henry that made him a person and gave him a soul. A chain effect that led his mind to many instabilities, each time closer to make him go insane. A vague ambition arose as a light that could drive him forward amidst the darkness cast by Dr. Seigen. According to Saturn, Reploids cannot make part of the biological evolution, but they can enhance themselves. The course of nature manifests in flesh and steel and no one has the right to constrain it. He wants to cease all suffering and struggling with the evolution, although many must suffer and struggle before that. Henry questions his perspective of peace and even that he still needed the Encorium for that. Henry asks about Saturn's new power, and the scene is cut. Saturn says he needs the Encorium to activate the one that will trail the path, Paragos, while Platina finally comes and they start to fight. Saturn could handle the two very well, since most of their projectiles could not damage his armor. The solution was to use beam sabers, as they concentrate a lot of energy and could pierce the regenerating shell. After trading several hits, Saturn released a particle mist from his crystals and started to repel all their projectiles, until Platina managed to trick him and destroy his back with her Empyreal Javelins. As they approached to finish him, Saturn sent a last signal to ignite all the particles and bring the Flames of Gehenna. X interrupts the story and asks where was U49 during that battle. Nora feels guilt and tells about Elika and Rubre chasing Suction. The bat played around for a long time to keep them occupied while Saturn was doing his job. When Elika was notified about that, he let his guard down and Suction attacked him, and Rubre, although very unsettled with the Captain, came to protect him, only to have her sword thrown away. Shad grabs Rubre from behind and threatens to cut her head. After playing with their emotions, he kills Rubre and makes Elika more angered than ever. In a few seconds, Elika almost destroys Suction's face, but he exhausted his arms and Suction managed to escape, not without taking Rubre's head for him as a trophy. He promised that Elika would meet her again. Elika says to Nora that he is incompetent and unworthy of his position, and asked her to call reinforcement from other units to deal with Saturn. Back to the current time, Nora laments that Elika always carried alone burdens that the two should have shared. X also feels guilty for not being there to help any of them, and decides that they must redeem themselves and learn as much as they can about their enemies. Platina continues her story saying that she saved Henry from being killed by Saturn's ultimate attack, and got surprised that the Maverick could get up once again. She was out of ammo and her only option was to destroy Saturn's arms to prevent him from making any more hand signals, and so she activated the Critical Bravery Mode ''to burn the remaining fuel of the Valiant Suit and temporarily give her extreme speed and heat blades from her arms. She performs an attack sequence similar to the one made by her son against Kran in Orchestra of Lights and finally breaks Saturn's arm, seemingly defeating him. However, she saw that his inner side hid a crystal shell that could mold itself, and the particles rearanged to become a giant crystal blade. Weakened, Platina could not do anything to prevent Saturn from hitting her in the back. When she was about to get killed, Henry sacrifices himself to take the hit, and Saturn accidentaly pierces him in the belly. Henry lies to Saturn about his researches and says he destroyed everything just to make sure he would fail. Frustrated for killing his old friend, that would no longer live to see his victory, Saturn went inside to search for the Encorium before the Maverick Hunters could get him. In his parting words, Henry remembers when Ardie delayed Henry's demise by sacrificing himself, and now that time he received was about to end. Platina could not accept his decision, since it was her who owed her life to Henry, but Henry replies that by doing that, he is giving the whole world more time to feel the joy of living. It was up to Platina to take that time and extend it for everyone. He dies saying their son would make her company, but without saying his name. As soon as he departs, Elika arrives and has to see one more friend die for his fault. Upon finding the encorium ore, Saturn asks an unknown entity to burn the remaining energy contained in his crystals to cast another warp and escape. As the crystal arm molds itself to become a hand and complete the ''Gate signal, Saturn casts the Rift Gate. The Hunters, now with many things to think about, expose their doubts and wishes, while Blue Knight peeks their conversation with a sad face. Category:Chapters Category:Season 2